Writer's Block
by DSC-Fate
Summary: Writer's block: The worst enemy of many authors. Maybe that pesky ability to see ghosts can help overcome it? Series of one-shots


_Type. Delete. Type. Delete. Type. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete._

After several attempts she was ready to give up, she had been here for hours! And yet the inspiration didn't seem to come.

Standing up the woman headed back to the kitchen of her small appartment to get more coffee. And once she got back in front of her computer she glanced at the clock.

It was late already: 10 pm.

Sighing she wondered how long this writer's block would continue, it had been already one week since she had submited her latest short story for the local newspaper. The pay was not that great, but she loved to write, even if she was only an amateur. She could only dream one day she would publish a novel under her name.

Something loud resounded outside.

Perking up her ears, the woman payed attention to the sound. It was like... Metal clashing? At this hour, in this area and on a weekday night?

Angrily standing up and stomping towards the window of her appartment, she was ready to yell to whoever was causing the sound to knock it off and find another place. She had opened the window and had sticked her head out, but the complaint never came out.

The words and the annoyance dissapeared when she noticed the two figures standing in middle of the night sky.

Ok... That was very weird. People aren't normally standing in middle of the sky, holding swords or dressing like that! She must be dreaming. Yeah, this was probably just a dream. She probably had fallen asleep over her computer's keyboard. That had to be. Surely if she closed her eyes for a second they would dissapear and she would wake up back at her desktop...

But the two figures were still there. She pinched her arm, bit her tongue and tugged her hair as a futile attempt to convince herself she was still dreaming, but the pain she felt told her otherwise.

It finally sunk in that she wasn't dreaming and that this was real. Oh well, if this is real she might as well watch the show. So she started to examine the figures.

The taller figure was definitely a man. The posture and broad shoulders gave it away. Thin and lanky, the man was dressing in white hakama pants, a weird white coat and an equally weird white hat. And from the looks of the situation, this seemed to be a fight where he had the upper hand.

The other figure was smaller, like a child. Seemed to be a boy. A boy with white hair dressing in a black kimono and a white haori.

But the strange thing was that the boy had wings. And a tail. Wings and a tail made of ice.

Then the two leaped and clashed again, then landed on the sky again. The taller man really seemed to have the upper hand as he seemed to be toying with the boy, striking him on non-vital places or just side-stepping his attacks... Or so she thought, from her point of view the man was teleporting of ouf the way

Then the man did something, he held out his sword and a second later there was a bright light. When the light dissipated the man now seemed to be wearing a white armor with a long, clawed glove. Not wasting time, the man attacked the boy and cut him, blood sprouting everywhere.

Her eyes widened. That man was going to murder that boy! She hadn't thought at first the possibility of one of them dying, but that last attack had proven that this was a serious matter. Should she call the police? There was no way they would believe her, she herself was still having trouble accepting those two were standing in the sky for goodness sake! And what was with those wings and tail? And the light and sudden armor? Calling the police would only make them call her crazy.

Another light, this time coming from the boy's direction. She wasn't sure what had happened while she was debating about calling the police, but now the tall man, who until a moment ago used to have the upper hand at this, was flying away from the boy.

Then the boy ran (flew?) after him, sword steady on his hand. And the moment he catched up with the man, a huge flower made of ice appeared where they both had collided.

Moments later the flower shattered to reveal the boy still standing, not a single trace of his opponent left. Then the ice wings of the boy dissapeared and he plummeted to the ground, dissapearing from her sight.

After witnessing all this he brain just couldn't take it anymore: Just what the hell was that? CGI? Some movie or tv shooting? An elaborate prank? There had to be an explanation for this! Eyeing suspiciously the still half-empty cup of coffee that she still held in her hand, she ran straight to the kitchens sink and emptied the remaining cup on it. And just for good measure she threw away the grains bag.

A chill ran up her spine, she had forgotten to close the window. Heading back to close it, she had just grabbed it when someone peeked from outside and scared her to death. This was the second floor!

It was the boy from earlier. He seemed to be alright considering the amount of bandages on his chest and head, as he was standing again in the middle of the air.

Then he pulled out something out of nowhere, some kind of laser pointer?

''Sorry for scaring you like that, but you really weren't supposed to see that. I just need to fix this.'' There was a bright light and then darkness.

It was close to noon when she woke up and realized she hadn't managed to actually write anything good. This really was the last time she got distracted watching a samurai movie that late in the night.

* * *

Just something that popped in my mind after Morpheus refused to let me into his realm.


End file.
